1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cross bar of a vehicle rooftop carrier.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, recreational vehicles and vans have been widely used in the performance of leisure activities. Because of the limited internal space in the vehicles, a variety of cargo or leisure equipment is loaded on the roof thereof To this end, a roof carrier is mounted on the roof of a vehicle.
The roof carrier for vehicles includes side bars which are provided on both sides of the roof in the longitudinal direction of a vehicle, and cross bars which are transversely mounted between the side bars. The cross bars are secured to the side bars so as to hold cargo at a predetermined position. When it is required to change the position of each cross bar, it is necessary to release the cross bar from the side bars. Thus, the roof carrier is constructed so that a passenger adjusts the position of the cross bar to be appropriate to the size or length of the cargo, and secures the cross bar at the adjusted position between the side bars.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional roof carrier for vehicles is constructed as follows. Specifically, side bars 90 are mounted to both sides of the roof of the vehicle in such a way as to extend in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and cross bars 10 are installed between the side bars 90. Brackets 30 are coupled to opposite ends of each cross bar 10, and locking pins 70 protrude out from the corresponding brackets 30. A plurality of pin insert holes 92 is formed in the inner surfaces of the side bars 90 at regular intervals such that the locking pins 70 are inserted into the pin insert holes 92. The locking pins 70 of the cross bar 10 are ejected or retracted to be locked to or released from associated pin insert holes 92. Thus, after the locking pins 70 are retracted into the brackets 30, the position of the cross bar 10 is adjusted. Thereafter, the locking pins 70 are ejected, thus securing the cross bar 10 at the adjusted position. Of course, the cross bar 10 slides along rails which are provided on the inner surfaces of the side bars 90.
However, the conventional cross bar of the roof carrier for vehicles is problematic in that a plurality of wires, a spring, and levers are used, so that the construction of the cross bar is complicated, and the manufacturing cost is high. Further, after the wires have been used for a lengthy period of time, the durability of a product is reduced due to the deterioration of the wires.
Further, the conventional cross bar of the roof carrier for vehicles is problematic in that the locking pins may be undesirably removed from the corresponding side bars although the levers have not been operated. Thus, when a vehicle runs on a rough road surface, the locking pins may be removed from the side bars due to the vibration of the vehicle, so that cargo may fall from the roof.
It is to be understood that the foregoing description merely aids in understanding the present invention, and does not mean that the present invention falls under the purview of the related art which was already known to those skilled in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.